Frozen Fractals of Time and Space
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: When Kristoff and Anna are about to embark on a journey to the Northern Mountain, they discover a blue box appear out of nowhere and a man who introduces himself as The Doctor shows up and offers to help them on their quest that is not just a remedy to Arendalle's problem of Eternal Snow, but a remedy that is set to save the planet from an anomaly in the fabric of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So as you know, this is a crossover fanfic between Frozen and Doctor Who and I've thought of this idea after seeing posts on Tumblr where they speculate the idea of the TARDIS landing in Arendalle and I decided to make this also because I'm a huge fan of both Frozen and Doctor Who and I think the result between The Doctor meeting Kristoff and Anna (and the rest of the Frozen characters) would be pretty awesome. I hope you guys like this one and don't forget to leave in your Favorites and Reviews! :D**

* * *

Right after saying all the convincing words and even paying the supplies that Kristoff was trying to buy from Oaken who just threw him out of the store with one arm, Anna was able to convince Kristoff to take her up to the North Mountain. Unknown to them that the journey they are going to take has something more than what they have bargained for, something that they never expected to see at all.

"Kristoff, I think you should stop...or slow down or something." Anna said with a combination of fright and concern after sighting a rather strange_ thing_ right in front of them

"What for?" Kristoff asked her as he continued to man the reins

"Kristoff! There's some sort of a blue box there and if we won't stop, we're going to crash on it!" Anna panicked.

"Oh boy..." Kristoff said as he turned back to the road and saw the blue box Anna was referring to, "Sven! Stop!" and instantly, the sleigh was put on a full stop in such a way that Kristoff and Anna were almost thrown off from it if they did not hold on.

"What...is...that...thing?" Anna asked, "That blue box...How did that end up here?" she added as she stepped closer, touching the surface of it.

"I have not seen this things before." Kristoff spoke, "I'm pretty sure this isn't even something the Trolls invented."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a door opening and instantly, they stepped out of the way of the blue box, fearing whatever would come out from it. What if it's some monster that's in there and the second it would spot them, that would mean a lot of trouble for the both of them. Especially because they're out in the cold and they would have a hard time running and such.

"Blimey! It's so cold in here!" A voice said

"Doctor, I thought you said you were going to bring us to Honolulu." Another voice spoke, "This looks nothing like Honolulu at all."

"What's going on?! Who are you two?!" Anna said defensively as she stepped up to the view of the two people talking

"Hello, I am The Doctor" A man spoke, "And this is my companion, Rose." he added, pointing to the woman beside him, "Where is the nearest shop around here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here everyone and I really had fun writing this one! To those who have read this fic, thank you so much for your time and for those who reviewed this fic, thank you so much for the kind gestures! Anyway, regarding this chapter, I wasn't supposed to make this until tomorrow but I decided to post it right now instead since I already thought up of something as a plot to this chapter. Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"The Doctor?" Anna asked, suspicious of the man who just spoke before her and Kristoff, "Do you by any chance, have an _actual name_?"

"And what exactly is the reason why you ended up here, perhaps?" Kristoff added

"To answer the lady's question, no, I am simply known as The Doctor." the man told both Anna and Kristoff, "The Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you going to answer my question too?" Kristoff reminded the man known as The Doctor

"Oh, as for your question, if I do answer it..." The Doctor spoke, "You'd have a hard time processing the details and from what I believe, you and the lady have some important matters to attend to."

"Right..." Kristoff said as he bowed his head down

"So..._Doctor_, why have you chosen to show up here of all places?" Anna asked, "Perhaps you are already aware of the raging snow storm that is going on here and it is very impossible for someone to come or go away from here...which raises my suspicion regarding you_ even more_. Are you some kind of magical creature?"

"I'm a Time Lord and I travel through space and time." The Doctor explained as Kristoff and Anna listened in awe, "And I have ended up here thanks to my TARDIS, that blue box you almost crashed into, after an anomaly in the fabric of time has been detected."

"And by an anomaly in the fabric of time, what do you mean by that?" Anna inquired

"The events happening here right now, this whole snow storm, everything. Those things are not supposed to be happening right now." The Doctor explained, "But due to some circumstances affecting your timeline, things have been altered around here and if it doesn't stop, the effects would last for a long time, for years, for_ centuries_. In fact, if left unattended, could cause all of you to cease from existence."

"So you mean, there's actually a way to reverse this whole thing?" Anna asked out of awe, "Because that's what Kristoff and I have been trying to do for the past hours, you don't even know how hard it was for us to embark on this journey."

"Yes, there is a way for you two to solve this." The Doctor reassured them, "And since we're on the same page, what do you say that we enter into an agreement to work as a team?"

"You're going to help us..." Kristoff spoke, "But we just met you. How sure are we to trust you?"

"_Trust me_, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor answered

"Kristoff, you know, we shouldn't let this moment pass." Anna told Kristoff, "What if this man is really going to save us, what if he'll help save Arendalle from this never-ending winter."

"Right..." Kristoff said, "Okay, _The Doctor_, fine, you can help us but the second you'll try to betray us, you will be expecting the worse and I am definitely watching you and your companion and Anna and I will make sure the both of you are in line. Do we have an agreement here?"

"We surely have." The Doctor spoke, "But first, can I ask for one thing?"

"What?" Anna and Kristoff asked in unison. Right now, they'd really prefer that they start the rest of the journey with The Doctor and his companion before all things go worse and this is definitely no time for those "can I ask for one thing" moments.

"Can you perhaps, let me and my companion, hitch a ride with you two?" The Doctor asked, "I believe the sleigh over there belongs to you two, am I right?"

"Yes. The sleigh's ours." Kristoff told The Doctor

"And actually, we should be the ones offering you the ride." Anna said, "Not the two of you asking for a ride from us." she added, laughing a bit afterwards

"So, what are we waiting for..." The Doctor spoke, "_Allons-y!_"

"French for Let's Go, right?" Anna asked. From what she could remember from the books she read for those past thirteen years of being confined to the castle, Allons-y meant Let's Go in French.

"Indeed." The Doctor answered, "Now...where was I?"

"We're going to the North Mountain." Kristoff told The Doctor

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Because I think, that's where the time anomaly is residing." And that Time Anomaly was of course, no other than the new Queen of Arendalle who has exiled herself from the kingdom for quite some time.

This was the beginning of a journey that would change Kristoff and Anna's life and the journey that would save the lives of the people left behind in Arendalle. With two new people by their side who are willing to help them convince the Queen into returning to the kingdom and resolving the problem that is the eternal winter, they have newer hopes of successfully restoring Arendalle and a family back to it's former glory.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally posted Chapter 3 and I like how this one came out and out of the three chapters I've written this is the longest one yet, but not the kind of a long chapter that bores readers though. Also, since my schedule's starting to get a bit more busy, I might not be able to post chapter 4 in the next few days, the earliest possible date that I could be posting a new chapter would be either on Saturday or Sunday.**

**And now I bring you Chapter 3...Enjoy!**

* * *

Their travel was smooth at first, even though Kristoff and Anna were bickering about this Prince Hans of the Southern Isles who had the probability of picking his nose in public,_ How unlikely for a Prince_, Rose thought as she and The Doctor were somewhat listening to the two. Somewhat listening because they didn't really care much about what Anna and Kristoff were talking about, what mattered to them at this point was that they'd get to where this certain anomaly that The Doctor has talked about earlier was at. There's not much time and if they don't go further, anytime soon, the planet could surge into a great crisis that could wipe off the entire human race and the unusual snowstorms were just the beginning of it. All of a sudden, the reindeer, whom Kristoff refers to as Sven suddenly stopped.

"Why...we have stopped." The Doctor remarked, "Is there anything wrong with the sled? Or your reindeer?" he asked Kristoff

"Keep quiet everyone." Kristoff spoke, taking out his lantern after and holding it up to reveal pairs of eyes surrounding them and in an instant, the young Ice Harvester has ordered his reindeer to take off

"What's going on?" Rose asked, "We seem to be going fast, _too fast_ in fact."

"W-what are they?" Anna asked as well

"Wolves, we're being chased by wolves." Kristoff said as he tried to get Sven to move even faster

"Brilliant! We're being chased by wolves." The Doctor said

"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna spoke, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Everyone, I've got this." Kristoff anounced, "Just stay in the sleigh and I'll handle this."

"Let me help." Anna offered

"You can't." Kristoff spoke

"But why not?"

"Because, I don't trust your judgement"

"Excuse me?!" Anna said with great displeasure on her face, "You _really_ think that I can't handle this? Hans and Wolves are two different things, Kristoff. _Two different things_."

"Ah...great, a lovers quarrel." The Doctor remarked, "What a lovely time to be in a crucial situation."

"Uh...Doctor, shouldn't we be doing anything with those wolves?" Rose said as she pointed to a wolf that's only inches closer to the sleigh

"I got this!" Kristoff said as he kicked the wolf away from the sleigh, "And who marries a man he just met anyway?" he asked to Anna

"For your information, we're _not yet married_. Just engaged." Anna spoke, "You've heard of the term fiancée?" she asked as she grabbed the lute beside her and swung it, hitting the wolf, "Besides, it's true love!"

"Woah..." Kristoff said in awe after Anna knocked off the wolf, "How...on...earth did you manage to do that?"

"Perfect timing." Anna said with a smile, "Just because I've spent most of my years being locked in a castle does not mean I do not know a single bit about defending myself." Just then, another wolf has come closer to their sleigh, causing Rose and The Doctor to panic.

"Christopher! Do something!" Anna panicked

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff spoke back, "I just told you my name moments ago, don't you remember?"

"Sorry."

"AH!" Kristoff screamed upon realizing that a wolf has ended up on his back, Anna then thinks fast and uses a torch to light up the blanket on fire

"Doctor, Rose, give me a hand, quick!" Anna told the two and immediately, The Doctor and Rose assisted Anna with the newly burnt blanket, holding it on the sides where the fire hasn't reached yet, "Duck!" Anna yelled at Kristoff before she, The Doctor and Rose threw the blanket above him, hitting a wolf in the process.

"Take that_ Bad Wolf_!" The Doctor said in victory

"You almost set me on fire." Kristoff told Anna

"But I didn't." Anna replied

"You might want to see what's up ahead." The Doctor advised Kristoff and Anna

"Oh my..." Kristoff said upon noticing the gorge

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna said as Kristoff shoved a satchel into her arms, scooping her up in the process

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff told Anna

"Actually, she's going to tell him what to do." The Doctor spoke, "Because we'll fall off the gorge if she doesn't!"

"That's because I do." Kristoff told The Doctor

"Alright! Enough with the arguing." The Doctor told the couple, "Either way, someone has to tell the reindeer to jump or we'll fall."

As they drew closer to the gorge, Kristoff tossed Anna towards Sven while Rose and The Doctor followed, jumping to the reindeer. Kristoff then unhooked Sven's harness from the sleigh.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff yelled and in an instant, the reindeer jumped like it had never jumped before with Anna, The Doctor and Rose on its back and just behind them was Kristoff, still in the sleigh. Luckily, Sven lands safely on the other side with the three while Kristoff is now trying to hang on his dear life as his sleigh loses momentum. Luckily, he was able to claw his hands to the air and as a result, he slammed on the ground of the other side as he watched his precious sleigh fall off.

"Kristoff, is everything alright?" Anna asked as he rushed to the side of the young ice harvester

"Everything's fine..." Kristoff spoke, "Except we don't have a sleigh anymore."

"That's alright, I'll pay for it when we come back." Anna reassured him, "Now, onwards to the North Mountain!"

"Alright..." Kristoff said, "But Sven is safe right?"

"Of course he is!" Anna spoke as she showed him Sven with The Doctor and Rose who are now waving at him

"Alright then, shall we proceed?" The Doctor asked, "We don't have much time, Allons-y!"

* * *

After some hours of travelling consisting of a bickering young couple, rabid wolves coming out of nowhere and a sleigh that is now completely damaged and gone, the four have finally made it to the Northern Mountain where Elsa was said to have run off to. It was getting as cold as ever, in fact, The Doctor had to give up his jacket to Rose even though that meant that it would be him who would be shivering this time. As for Kristoff and Anna, so far, they are perfectly safe as they are wearing clothes that suit with the weather.

"Y-you know, I-I've been to Floor 500 of Sattelite Five and all I can say is, t-this is a lot colder than F-Floor 500." Rose spoke, "Don't you think, Doctor?"

"You bet I'm right." The Doctor said as he shivered, "But I've been to places colder than this. It shouldn't be a problem for now."

"So...Doctor, like you were saying before, you were going to help us." Anna spoke, "So what exactly do you have in mind? How do we find my sister? How do we stop that anomaly you've been talking about?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." The Doctor told Anna as he took out his sonic screwdriver and shot it up in the air, pressing a button afterwards which caused its light to blink

"Woah...what is that thing?" Anna asked

"This..." The Doctor said, "This is a sonic screwdriver. It can do so many things, for one, you have just witnessed it's ability to detect the source of the anomaly we're looking for. Also, this thing can open locked doors and bypass different devices as well." The Doctor explained

Upon hearing that a sonic screwdriver has the ability of unlocking doors, Anna thought of the days when she was still confined within the castle grounds, when Elsa shut herself away from the world in her room, way before this catastrophe happened. Way back then, if only she had met The Doctor, she would have prevented all of this from happening in the first place. She would have been able to unlock the doors of the castle and go around the kingdom and make friends with the other children and had a less lonely life and perhaps, get those children to befriend Elsa, too. Although the latter was unlikely to happen, but the idea of the fact that if she met The Doctor in the past, she would have been able to get in and out of the castle more often and her life would have been so much better and none of this would have happened.

After all, her life has always been marked by closed doors and being shut out by one of her family members, which in this case is her sister.

"Is there anything wrong, Anna?" Rose asked the red-headed princess

"Nothing...I was just reminded of something...something that had something to do with all of these..." Anna told Rose, "But hey, we better start looking for my sister." she added, instantly perking up

"That's the spirit, Anna!" The Doctor said


End file.
